


Under covers

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian's innuendo is getting to Ciel so he decides to see how far Sebastian will go. Really short ficlet.





	Under covers

Subtle sexual hints were commonplace from the butler, with the latter relishing in Ciel's discomfort. One of the more annoying ones was when he'd slowly run his fingers down Ciel's exposed chest after helping his Master adorn his pyjamas, under the guise of checking for abnormalities. Ciel would make sure to swat his hand away before it got lower than his stomach, a look of chagrin on his face.

One night, Ciel didn't react. Sebastian froze with realisation as his hand reached Ciel's crotch. Glancing up at Ciel, he gave another squeeze, earning a gasp of pleasure from the boy.

"Would you like me to continue, Master?" he asked softly, a devilish edge to his voice.

Ciel grabbed his collar and pulled his face within an inch of his own. "You're so cruel," he whispered, a mix of lust and longing on his face, for once directly acknowledging the romantic dance between them and letting his own desperation show.

Sebastian gave a faint smile, eyes twinkling, gazing peacefully due to their deep connection. "I know."


End file.
